Pink Alternative Ending
by Noini
Summary: This is an alternative ending to PINK which is already posted, which was part of a pic prompt challenge...This is dedicated to NiamhG and Ast...They would not accept the original.


The Twilight Saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing but my imagination and the picture Astrid sent of a sexy dude with Pink Calvin Klein's….yum yum yum

This is an alternative ending to PINK which is already posted...This is dedicated to NiamhG and AST...she has a one tracked mind...And just would not accept the original.

Beta'd by Mist, thanks honey, She also prettied up the pics from the prompt which you can see happyeverafterproject . ning . com

Pre-read by Niamhg,

Each Chapter was prompted by Pics from our lovely Astrid244, lilyaurora and interbabe. All very distracting.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It hurt, it hurt so fucking much. He was my only, my everything but he was not mine.

My feeling towards HIM was mostly to blame for my abandonment of my fiancé. No one knew this. It wasn't like I had anyone to confess my secrets too.

Jake pretended to be happy that I chose life, even if I didn't choose him, but I know it hurt him that he still was not enough, and he also believed that one day he could convince me he was the one for me.

If only life was that simple, how I wish I could accept his love, life would be good with Jake. He would be everything a girl could possibly want...until he looked into the eyes of another and then he would be lost to me forever. It was no point taking that chance

I knew what I had to do, I had to leave. I could go visit my Mom...No, I need to learn to stand up on my own two feet. I could tell Dad I needed a holiday and I was going to visit Angela at UCLA, to see if I would apply for next year. But in fact I would just head down to Phoenix and spend some time alone, I know the old house was empty and Mom hadn't got around to re-letting it. Maybe moving away for a bit will help me get over this.

I started packing my bag quickly, if I left now I could be there before morning. Once I had the basics packed I dragged the bag downstairs. Dad was still at the kitchen table drinking his coffee he raised an eyebrow at me when he saw the big bag.

"I decided to head down to Angela for a few days to see what UCLA is like, I know I deferred Dartmouth but I really don't want to go there and see Edward and his family. I prefer to go somewhere else, somewhere closer." I prattled. In fact I might stop in LA to break my journey and see if I could meet with Angela.

"That's fine Bella, but why so sudden?" He asked curiously.

"Just need a break Dad, and as I'm between jobs this seems like the best time to do it." I smiled pretending to be happy and normal, I had put him through enough.

He nodded his acceptance.

"I'm gonna take the monstrosity, I don't think my truck will make it out of Forks." I grimace, I hate that stupid car but the Cullen's wouldn't take it back. When I realised how much it cost I considered selling it and using the money to pay for college, but as I'm not going until next year there is no need to sell it yet.

After a quick breakfast I wrote Jake a letter explaining to him that I did love him, but I didn't want him to be wasting his time on me anymore. I would be back in a couple of weeks and maybe a break will help him realise that there was someone out there better for him than me.

I gave the letter to my Dad and left the house as quickly as I could, I had a feeling that Jake may try to stop me and if I wasn't out of Forks by the time Dad phoned Billy he would block my escape.

I made good time to Los Angeles, and Angela sweet as always happily met and gave me a bed for a couple of nights. I could of stayed even longer, however she understood I needed alone time. It was nice to spend some time with my only non supernatural friend.

I awoke the second morning and quickly got on the road again. For some reason I felt excited to be going home to Phoenix. The closer I got the happier I was feeling. Maybe Mom was right, maybe Forks was the centre of hell and I would be a new more balanced person away from it.

Finally that evening I pulled into the driveway of my old home. I slipped out of the car and stretched my muscles and rubbed my numb butt. Pulling my rucksack over my shoulder I picked up the bag of food essentials that I had purchased at the local supermarket and using my old key opened the bright yellow door.

I stepped into the dark hallway and closed the door behind me. Entering the living room I flipped the light switch on. My bag dropped with a crash. Sitting insolently opposite me was the reason I ran. He was smirking at my reaction to his presence.

My heart was beating rapidly and I was panting in fright or was it joy. FUCK! I came here to get away from him, to figure my head out.

He slowly stood up, and he was even more glorious than I remembered. He stood there in his snug white t-shirt stretched over his chiselled abs and pecs, oh God my mouth just watered seeing him in this sinful piece of clothing. Not forgetting those decadent jeans that emphasised his hard thigh muscles. I just knew they emphasised his lush backside in all its glory. SHIT I had to stop thinking of him like that. I shook my head. I had to concentrate. Why was he here? How did he know where I was?

"Wha...?" I had lost the power of speech, there goes wanting to be an English Teacher I can't even speak properly.

Did it suddenly just get hot in here? I pushed away from the door and wobbled into the kitchen turning on the lamp as I passed. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, drinking it back in one go trying to cool down. I looked up to see him pulling his white t-shirt over his head. I couldn't look away, all I could see was his sweat glistening pecs pushing forward while he raised his arms over his head, a drop of sweat rolled down from the dip of his collar bone, slowly to the amazing peaks and troughs of his lickable eight pack and then further south to his awe inspiring V, until it disappeared when it reached a pair of low slung pink boxers peeping outside of his hip sitting jeans. Holy fuck, Calvin Kline pink fuckable boxers.

I stopped breathing, I think I just died. My eyes locked on the pink material teasing me with what was hidden from my lustful gaze. My mouth was watering and I have no idea how long I spent staring at his crotch until I awoke with a start from my coma when I dropped the glass and it smashed onto the floor. I noticed him stalking closer to me, I slowly looked upwards and my eyes widened with the look of animalistic purpose in his dark molten orbs.

Before I could gasp a breath he picked me up and placed me on the marble counter away from the shards of glass, he then bent down and began sniffing my neck. I felt a pool of moisture soaking my underwear and automatically my cheeks went bright red. He smirked as he continued to sniff.

I remained poker still, frozen, terrified to move. He raised his hand and ghosted along my cheek. My breath hitched, my heart pounded. He moved my hair back teasing the small wisps with his fingers. I couldn't move, I was mesmerized by the feel of his fingers on me, his scent was intoxicating, it was cedar and fresh cut grass with a hint of musk. I closed my eyes and just felt, for so long I dreamed of this, for so long he was all I wanted. I wasn't going to deny my feelings any more, if this was a one-time deal for him, fine I would worry about that after, but now I was going to be true to myself for the first time in my life, I was going to grasp this chance by both hands.

Grasp I did, I reached out with both hands and grabbed him by the waist band of those amazingly sexy pink boxers. I pulled him towards me, knowing with his strength he only moved because he wanted too. He stepped in between my legs, we never broke eye contact. I splayed my hands over his waist and along the taunt muscular skin of his abdomen; my hand tingled with electricity when I touched him. His abs rippled in response. We continued to stare mesmerized by each other. He began unbuttoning my blouse, his fingers sending small shocks through every nerve ending of my torso. He unwrapped me like a present. Pulling it over my shoulder and down my arm he moved my shirt slowly but I was still surprised when I was sitting there in only my small black bra.

Bending his head he began to sniff my neck, then I felt his luscious tongue making small little warm, moist darts, just under my ear. My stomach clenched in response and I was panting and gasping with my arousal. He took the lobe of my ear into his mouth and gently sucked causing me to moan loudly. He growled in response. He had hardly touched me and I was about to spontaneously combust. He trailed his hands up my back stopping at the catch of my bra. It was gone with the blink of an eye, I sat on my old kitchen counter, topless, my face pink with excitement and embarrassment but I felt good oh so very, very good. He slid his nose along my jaw and then moved down my neck as I threw my head back wantonly. He began to trail little kisses down to my collar bone. I felt his hand move up my rib cage, lighting a fire as it went. I squealed when his mouth finally reached my small round breast as he gently licked the tightening nipple. Engulfing as much as he could in his mouth he proceeded to suck and swirl his tongue against the tight hard nub. The amount of moisture pulsating from my core was making my jeans very uncomfortable. I also had the pressing need of friction. My clitoris was throbbing painfully. I needed to feel him all over, I needed him to relieve this wanton pain he had caused.

Pulling my hands from the firm hold on his hair, realising I was pressing his head to my breast as tightly as I could. I couldn't wait any longer, reaching down I fumbled with the button on his jeans. He covered my hand with his, and deftly removed both jeans and boxers. I placed my hand on his huge, hard weeping cock and began to gently pump my hand up and down the silky shaft. Concentrating on what I was doing I was surprised when I was lifted up quickly and placed on the table. My jeans were ripped from my legs as was my underwear. He pushed my legs apart and pulled me closer, lining himself up with my dripping centre. He gave me a questioning look, waiting for my approval and once I gave permission he slammed into me, filling me up like no other. The full feeling caused me to peak straight away, bursting my own eardrums with my screams. He continued to thrust into me with inhuman speed causing me to explode again and again as he hit my G-spot with each thrust. I have never felt such pleasure before and I was hoarse from shouting his name. Just before I blacked out from my utopia, he roared his release and pulsated into me, this caused me to orgasm again.

I began to shake with emotion; I couldn't believe what just happened. Not able to move, my body was spent but my mind was a muddle, I was fooling myself thinking I wouldn't be hurt if I was just an one night stand. I tried to not look him in the eye as I tried to curl into myself, hoping he would just leave quickly so I could lick my wounds in private. I could hear him moving about, picking up his clothes and then he left the room. My heart broke, I felt used and dirty and broken. I don't know how long I lay there before I felt his powerful warm arms wrap around me as he picked me up and carried me upstairs. I started to cry even more when he placed me in a warm soapy bath and sat in behind me.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked me gently.

"I don't know, I feel really stupid and you probably want to leave." I hiccup.

"I'm going nowhere without you." He stated firmly.

"Why?" I sniffed.

"Because I love you and I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again." He growled. "I wanted you to choose me, but you must have realised by now that you are my imprint."

I turned around in the bath to look at him and he just smirked before fastening his lips on mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck I surrendered to our first kiss.

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
**

She was gorgeous, the hottest piece of ass this side of Washington, yet she had no clue of her beauty or her allure.

I'd spent the last year wanting to kill every single male that so much as looked at her...I really don't know how she didn't notice.

It took so long for the imprint to take effect, I knew her for more than a year before it happened...it's not like I could go to the council and ask why there was a delay, those stupid old men would either have us married off like Sam and Emily or go all racist on me. Few of them were fond of her relationship with the Cullen's and Old Quil hated her guts. No, this thing between her and I was going to be private. I think, well I believe that it happened when she rejected the sparkly mind fuck. The spirits would not have bound me to a girl who was tied to the un-dead, so it didn't happen until she was out of his thrall...maybe!

I couldn't tell her though; I didn't want her to feel like she didn't have a choice. She spent to long with that asshole telling her what to do and how to do it, she didn't need another asshole telling her she had to be with him.

She needed to be free, or as free as my wolf would allow. She may not have realised but our accidental meetings were not so accidental, and all those pale faced, spotty, horny, townies were well aware that if they wanted to be near Bella they had to get through me first. Her obliviousness was so endearing. She spent most of her free time with the pack and they helped me take care of her, well none of them but Sam knew of the imprint so they just took care of her, initially to protect her from Victoria and her merry band of scary, bloodsucking babies, but when Bella finally woke up and smelt the coffee and dumped the leech, even Leah embraced her for being strong.

I was getting my imprint fix by running through the back of her house when I heard her tell Charlie she was going to visit Angela. I raced back to La Push, packed a bag and took my truck to the edge of Forks. There was no way I was letting her go off on her own. This was Bella Swan the vampire magnet. I followed her and then travelled on to her old house in Phoenix and waited there for her. I was not sure what her reaction to my presence would be, but it surpassed all expected reactions. When she walked in the door her reaction to me clearly showed she was as affected by me as I was of her.

When she turned to the kitchen and I saw the words Sweet embroidered on her jean clad ass my wolf howled. There was no way I could keep him away from her after that.

I fucking love her kitchen, and that table is coming home with me. I was sitting at it eating cereal the next morning already hard and throbbing from the memories of the night before, when Bella came down the stairs barefoot with her damp hair curled around her shoulders, wearing a small black tank top and those sexy hot hipster embroidered jeans. She smiled shyly at me then walked towards the cupboard beside the oven. When I saw her juicy ass bend over to reach for a bowl, my cock vibrated and my balls tightened. I quickly stood and stalked over to her and pulled at her top. How did I not see this before? At first I thought it was just a small standard Celtic cross inked on her lower back but when I pulled her jeans lower I could see that the cross surrounded a young wolf pup. How the fuck did I not see this last night? Jesus I was so wrapped up in the mating I never even looked at my girl properly, she must think I'm fucking animal.

I turn her around. She is standing there in a bra only, I must have ripped the top off her in my urgency to see her inking.

"When did you get that?" I asked her softly looking into her soft brown doe eyes while rubbing my hand up and down her tat.

"Oh, em... around a year ago." She whispered very red in the face. I couldn't help but notice that the blush did go all the way down her neck and right under the soft fabric of her bra.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." I muttered. Should I tell her imprints normally get small tats of wolves to show solidarity to their imprint? She hadn't known this and she didn't know she was an imprint when she got it.

"Where did you get it done?" I asked.

"Well actually it was Old Quil who did it. He told me when I left Edward that he would give me a small inking to show my loyalty to the pack if I wanted. I liked the idea, it made me feel welcomed by the tribe. He added the cross because of my own heritage.

"That sly old interfering git, I can't believe him. He must have known all along you were my imprint. Why did he act like he hated you when he obviously didn't?" I'm confused by the elder of my tribe.

"I never thought he hated me, he has spent a lot of time helping me, teaching me your customs, your language, although I don't think I will ever be able to say more than Ha

h chiʔí and Kíka. "

"Wow you have no idea how much that turns me on hearing you speak Quileute." I dipped my nose into the valley between her breasts and inhaled. She smelt divine.

She giggled. "I don't think being able to say "good morning" and "get away from me" is very sexy or much of an accomplishment after a year."

"Trust me, very few of my generation can even say that." I murmured as I placed her on the counter and kneeled before her. I started to lick her salty, sweet skin on her curved breast. I raised my hands from her hips up to her bra strap and flicked it open and off her in one move. Bella sat before me with her beautiful pert breasts at eye level. My whole body was on fire. I reached over and slowly licked down the valley between the two and made my way underneath nibbling on the sensitive skin. The moans and sighs coming from my mate made me purr, it was me who was giving her this enjoyment, no one else. She was mine and nobody was ever going to get to sample her beauty or feel her soft silky skin.

I pulled her round pink nipple into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. I was fascinated by the change in texture as it hardened. I gently lapped and sucked the nub while Bella threw her head back in ecstasy. I wrapped my arm around her back so she didn't fall backwards and used my other hand to gently rub the breast which had yet to be adored.

I began to gently suck on her nipple and enjoyed the sound of her breathy moans, pulling back a bit biting down gently and then blowing cold air on the reddened aureole. Then I licked it again until I began lapping on it as if it was my favourite ice cream cone. Before she could relax into this treatment I engulfed her whole breast into my mouth and sucked her hard. I could feel her hips moving in a rhythm looking for friction, wishing that I had already taken off those hot assed jeans I quickly opened the buttons and pulled them off her hips, down her legs while still sucking hard on the beautiful bud. I began to form another rhythm to my ministrations, long suck, short suck, lick, bite, blow, long suck, short suck... Speeding the rhythm up until I could feel her breath panting and she tried to reach for the buttons of my jeans. I grabbed her hand away and placed it around my neck instead. Kissing the rock hard nub I moved over to her other beautiful breast and began the same adoration. I felt her hand leave the tight hold she had on my hair and saw it lower to her crotch.

I pulled away grabbing her hand, "Oh no babe, you are not going to go for the quick thrill, I am going to have you explode in pleasure."

"But..." She gasped. "I can't take it anymore, need release."

"Just enjoy honey, I promise you will get your release." I murmured into her rose tinted boob and continued to lick, suck, bite , blow. I could smell the pool of fluid that was trickling down her thighs; I couldn't wait to lick that all up mmmmm. Sweet, sweet nectar. I wonder if Bella would consider getting nipple rings because I really think with her reaction today, with rings she would be in a constant state of arousal. Fuck, we would never be dressed.

I kissed the pink hardened nub and began to kiss my way down her abdomen. I reached her belly button and I couldn't resist kissing, licking and sucking her there also for a short time. I then stepped back and looked at my beautiful imprint. She was sitting naked on the marble kitchen counter with her head thrown back and her beautiful pert reddened aroused breasts jutted out.

I gently lifted Bella's legs over my shoulders and before she could make a sound I pulled her up holding her waist and turned and placed her up against the wall. She immediately locked her knees around my neck and wrapped her hands in my hair. The position was perfect. My whole face was nuzzled into her core. I took a deep breath and her intoxicating scent had me in heaven opening my mouth I flattened my tongue to lick her vagina up to her clitoris. The taste made me weak at my knees. She tasted like ambrosia. Moving my tongue excitedly from her inner to outer lips on both sides I licked my girl clean. I sucked her voluptuous lips into my mouth and began massaging them with my tongue. I was in heaven. I thrust my tongue in and out, fucking her vagina again and again. I stopped now and again to lick and slurp her inner nectar. I then surrounded her clit with my mouth and while gently sucking I simultaneously flicked my tongue over and around it. At first very lightly but got increasing aggressive as I could feel her enjoyment. I held her wrapped around my face with my hands kneading her sweet ripe ass, teasing both her openings with my fingers. Her rhythmical wriggling was so enticing I just wanted to eat her out until she exploded.

I could sense her impending orgasm. Even though I would love to have my thick hard cock wrapped in her tight pussy right now, feeling her strong vaginal muscles pumping me hard, I could taste that she was still tender from our rough sex last night. So this morning was all about Bella. I continued to stimulate her clit flicking my tongue faster and faster nearly at an inhuman speed when suddenly I heard my name screamed from her beautiful pink lips. I was rewarded with squirting warm nectar filling my mouth and dripping down my chin. My baby was a gusher. This news made me so happy. I licked her clean while I could feel her body relaxing on my shoulders. I moved my hands around her waist and lifted her down to see that she had passed out. I carried her up the stairs and lay her on the bed before climbing in beside her and placing her head on my chest. I sighed in contentment; life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He was wrong!

Life could get better.

Every single day since he admitted I was his imprint life got more and more amazing.

We stayed in Phoenix for a couple of weeks... and they were the best weeks of my life. We spent our days and nights getting to know each other. We connected on every level. Spiritually, emotionally and of course physically.

Neither of us wanted to go home. We both knew it wouldn't be the same. I was in trouble with Charlie because he realised I wasn't with Angela. I know as soon as we made it home I would be grounded for life. Being over 18 meant absolutely nothing to my Police chief father.

Sam was also on the warpath, no pun intended. My gorgeous mate had forgotten to tell anyone where he was and who he was with, when he eventually remembered to check in he was threatened with bodily harm from his Alpha. They were happy he was safe but warned that he had to return straight away and would pretty much be on permanent patrol for the next six weeks, as punishment for disappearing.

That was a week ago; he insisted we stayed until we were ready to leave.

Something else I loved, he didn't care what people thought about him, or what people expected of him, he did what he thought was right and he believed we needed time away from all the supernatural shit to bond. His words not mine.

But I was Bella Swan, worrier extraordinaire. I worried that they would find a way to break our imprint. I was not liked by the pack, I was the leech lover. The girl they risked their lives' to save. The idiotic girl who then threw their sacrifice in their face and not only took their enemy back but also agreed to marry him and become one of the un-dead.

I was an idiot. A selfish little girl dazzled by beauty, sparkly things and the promise of everlasting youth...and I'm not just talking jewels.

Yes I finally saw sense, but fuck I even pissed myself off when I look back on the manipulated, weak, pathetic female I was when I was with that sparkling idiot. I really must have lacked in self confidence to have ended up with that Muppet. A shiver runs up my spine when I think what could have been. Thank God I was able to pull myself out of that mind fuck. Even though my wolf had not imprinted on me then, the thought of losing him broke whatever thrall Edward and his family had me under.

"Bella?" My lover called from the bathroom.

"Yes?" I responded, putting down my book and walking towards him knowing exactly what he was planning.

I stop at the door to be grabbed quickly into his arms. Pulling my t-shirt off he nuzzled my neck licking the mark he had left on my shoulder the week before, which his wolf adored. He smirked when he heard me moan. He nipped me gently and I couldn't help cry out with the tingling that ran down my spine when I felt his incisors scrap the sensitive spot on my shoulder. Faster than blinking we were both naked and in the shower, with the warm water raining down on us like April rain. He started kissing me with such gentle softness it made my knees weak. I wrapped my hands around his waist and pressed my breasts into his abs rubbing them up and down sending a shiver up my spine, I wanted to memorize all the contours of his body.

Once the water was perfect he grabbed the shower gel and poured a generous amount on the sponge. He turned around only to catch me staring. A small growl erupted from his chest. My wolf wanted me badly we felt insatiable when it came to each other.

He turned me around and started lathering my left shoulder. I looked at him from over my shoulder lustfully. He grabbed my hair and held it high so he could get better access to my upper body. I was already salivating and we haven't started yet. He very slowly moved to my other shoulder and then to my back. He poured some water down my back I could feel the water running slowly down over my backside.

He knelt down and began washing my small rounded ass without the sponge, it lay forgotten on the floor. His hands were slowly massaging the soapy lather into my squirming buttocks. His warm hands were touching me, teasing me, his fingers tracing around my anus and the sensitive skin towards my folds. I was vibrating with lust, pushing my rear back into his hand, trying to gain some friction to help with my release, rubbing my thighs together was not enough, I needed more.

But he preferred to make me suffer he moved down my legs one by one all the way to my ankles grasping the shower nozzle he gently washed away the soap.

I was not a patient person, I reached down hoping to help give myself some release but he quickly pulled my hand from clit with a wry chuckle.

"Oh no you don't." He whispered before he bit and nibbled my bum holding me by the thighs with his long fingers just centimetres from my throbbing engorged clitoris.

After a few agonising minutes when he had finished licking, biting and kissing my butt he stood up and gently turned me around and he began washing my chest very slowly. He spent some well wanted time on my breasts. His magic fingers rubbed the soap over each hard sensitive now pink mounds. Massaging, rubbing, teasing. He then rinsed the soap away, I was panting hard, and my fingers were curled into his biceps knowing I was incapable of standing on my own, he bent down and began slowly licking each breast, from the soft sensitive underside right up over the tight pert nub. I thought I was having a heart attack from all the tingling in my chest. I gasped for breath when he opened his mouth and sucked my breasts in. I tried to pull his head closer, tighter but he refuses to move. He teased my nipple with his tongue, swirling around and around, flicking it slowly, then faster. Just when I thought I was going to scream he moved onto my other breast, which by this stage I swear my nipples could cut glass, he again began licking and kissing and then sucked my breast into his hot moist mouth. My head was thrown back so far it was likely to come off my body and I tried to twist and turn in wanton abandonment, but he held me tight. I was unable to stop him or make him give me more.

After making sure that each breast was well taken care of he continued his journey over my stomach. He traced my contours a little with his soapy fingertips, I marvelled at how my stomach muscles would contract under his touch. After rinsing off the soap he began kissing his way down my abdomen, reaching my belly button he swirled his tongue inside making me weak at the knees again. Who knew my belly button was an erogenous zone.

I swear this guy was going to kill me. My core was so hot and dying for friction and my thighs were sticky with my juices. He sniffed deeply and growled my name. Every time he growled I would respond with another low moan. This was just torture for me. He then kneeled in front of me and grabbed one of my legs and put it over his shoulder. He started massaging my legs with his bare hands He went up and down always closer to my center, but just not close enough. Teasing me with his fingers but not completely touching me. The heat and scent that was coming from me was driving him crazy, His nostril were flared. The rumbling in his chest was not calming my libido at all.

Once he was done teasing me with the first leg he went for the other. Same method, but this time his fingers moved even closer to my core. I was panting hard. He very slowly slid his finger into my folds and began washing it with gentle strokes avoiding my nub intentionally. I tried to capture his finger in my folds by thrusting my hips by he quickly stopped that wrapping his other arm around my waist and holding me still.

He stopped and grabbed the nozzle and rinsed me off, while still holding my leg up over his shoulder. He teased my nub with the sprouting water, moving it in and out, in and out, I tried to gain some release but my annoyingly strong wolf moved the nozzle away again. I think I was going to find out it was possible to die from sexual frustration or at least explode from it.

He growled and moved his face closer to my center. I could feel my heartbeat pick up and beat wildly in my chest. The anticipation was killing me; I wanted so much to feel him taste me I was totally aroused by his actions. He started slowly kissing my inner thigh with his beautiful pink lips and made his way up kissing, licking and scrapping gently with his teeth. My moans were getting louder and I put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair. Once he got to my folds he teased me with his tongue. His abnormally long, wolfy, thick, warm pink tongue.

He started licking my nub and flicking it slowly at first but then as my moans grew louder he moved his tongue faster and faster.

He grabbed me by my butt cheeks so he had total control over my lower body. My hand slapped against the pink shower tiles and the hand that was in his hair turned into a fist. He was lapping at my juices that were flowing out of me like a river. I was growling his name over and over. I knew I was close to my release.

He moved a hand up between my wet thighs and finally thrust his fingers inside me pumping in and out at the same time his tongue was flicking over my nub. The heat in the bathroom was scorching, faster and faster his fingers and tongue went, I could feel my body beginning to tense up and getting ready for my release. I was moaning his name and tugging at his hair in frenzy. I started to feel my inner walls contract against his fingers and without warning he gently bit my nub allowing my total release, I came with a loud scream my walls contracting hard on his fingers and his tongue lapping my juices like sweet nectar. And he didn't stop until he had licked me dry. Still panting I looked down at him with a smile on my face. How was each orgasm with this man better than the last.

"Did you have fun baby?" He looked at me with a perfect smirk on his gorgeous pink lips. God what those lips could do to my body.

Once I was stable enough to stand on my own feet I responded with a lustfully. "Now it's your turn."

As I looked down at him I could feel my heart swell, and a mischievous smile spread across my face when I watched him swallow hard. I pulled him around so he was facing the wall. I stared at his back it was so muscular and strong I really just wanted to lick him all over. I bent down and picked up the shower gel and poured it straight on my hand and started lathering the soap on his broad shoulders. Massaging the soap and his big strong muscles. I took my time washing his back and marvelling at the soapy water slowly sliding down over his pert backside so erotically. I lowered my hands to his tight round rear, it was perfect, like a magnificent greek sculpture. I rubbed and massaged, kneaded and gently ran my fingers between his legs, teasing the soft delicate skin there.

I then slowly began to run my hand down his long and muscular legs. I decided to play a little by biting and licking the sensitive flesh down the back of his thighs. I heard a low rumble coming from him and his knees gave in a little. Once I finished I made him turn around. When I looked into his eyes they were black with desire.

I lathered his chest and slowly went to is abs.. I scraped his abs softly with my fingernails and watched how they contracted. I continued to play with the beautiful mounds and ridges, lowering my head I began to lick between the valleys, and also giving them open mouthed kisses. I had wanted to lick these abs since I first saw him shirtless, I have every intention to be licking them every day for the rest of my life. I eventually dragged myself away and continued down avoiding his hard upright cock. I gently lathered every inch of his thighs, paying special attention to the hot soft upper haven, even though he was unashamedly trying to thrust it into my face. When I eventually turned my attention to his manhood. I grasped it gently and started to stoke it clean. I looked up to see his eyes filled with passion and lust. They were no longer black, they had a yellowish glow in them and a deep growl was rumbling in his chest. I picked the nozzle up and rinsed all the soap away from his body.

Putting the nozzle on the floor, I settled in front of him and I gently palm his huge erection and I leaned my head towards it. His breathing was hard and shallow. I could feel the blood pumping hard against my hand. He was standing on wobbly legs against the corner of the shower with both hands pressed against the wall.

As I moved closer I could feel the heat coming off of him. Once I took his head in my mouth I heard him moan my name "Bella." His voice was raspy and deep. He tasted like honey and I just couldn't get enough. I took his shaft in my mouth as far as it could go and with my hand I keep pumping him in gentle strokes. Softly at first but I increased the pressure and the speed. With my other hand I began to massage his sac and his growling became harder at this point. I could feel that he was going to release soon, so I started pumping harder and faster. His growling was so loud and fierce. I knew that my wolf was enjoying this as much as I was. I kept going at it until I felt him tense and with my name coming off of his lips he released himself in my mouth.

I raised my eyes to see he was having a hard time breathing, his eyes were still that yellowish color and I knew that this wasn't over. He bent down picked up the nozzle and placed it back in its place. I could still feel the low rumble in his chest.

He placed me in front of him while the water cascaded over us. He then moved my hair to one side and started kissing and nipping at my neck. He licked his mark and sent a thousand shivers all over my body. While doing that his arms wrapped around my waist and his hand made their way to my breasts. He started rubbing and pinching my nipples, they were still pink and swollen from his earlier loving. I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck, the sensations were overwhelming. I didn't think I could stand on my own two legs much longer, I could feel his hot and pulsing erection against my mound, you got to love the recovery of a wolf boy. He lowered his hand to my heated core and started rubbing my pulsing nub. I was having a hard time breathing it was so hot. While still rubbing me he grabbed my waist with one hand and lifted my leg up over his arm knocking me off balance so I had to hold onto him tightly and he then let me down gently on his hard and long shaft.

The sensation was electric, he filled me up in every way long, hard and hot. He started pumping in and out of me while his hand still played with my nub. All the while he kept growling "Mine" in my ear. He went faster and harder I held onto him tightly whispering "Yours always". My back pressed against the cold tiled wall. He was licking and scrapping my shoulder where his mark was. I started feeling light headed it was too much, I was going to explode very soon. I felt him tense up and knew that he was also close.

As the groaning and grunting got louder I felt him flick my nub and wth one flick we had one of the most explosive simultaneous orgasms. The heat that surrounded us only added to the pleasure of our release. I could still feel him inside of me filling me with his precious seed.

After our breathing calmed he lowered me down gently and turned me to face him not letting go. I could see all the love and devotion in his eyes and he could see the same in mine. He picked me up bridal style and headed for the bedroom while he was walking he lowered his head and captured my lips in the sweetest and most passionate kiss there ever was.

"Marry me Bella." He whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

We didn't go back.

We didn't want to.

We knew if we returned to La Push or Forks we'd be separated. After weeks living just the two of us together without outside influences I was loath to return to my small room in Forks. To be watched over by my Police Chief father. He would possibly feel the need to ground me for running away again, even though I was an adult. Okay a non-contributing-to-the household-bills-adult, but an adult none the less.

Charlie keeps phoning to yell at me telling me that I'm irresponsible, that don't know my own mind, how I making a huge mistake, look what happened with that Cullen boy. I put the phone down when he started on at me about having more respect for myself and how a RESPECTABLE woman wouldn't run away with a man she was not even dating. I was so proud that my father practically called me a slut.

I was tired of men telling me what I needed to feel and what my feelings really meant.

First there was Edward, repeatedly telling me my opinions were young hormonal emotions. God how did I put up with that crap? Or more importantly why?

Now my father is insisting that I should go home like a good little girl and play with dolls or something. Urgh he just makes me want to stamp my foot like a five year old.

I know I used to be a sheep and be incredibly indecisive except that all changed when I got the strength to say goodbye to Edward and the Cullen's. My life was my own and I wanted to live it MY way, with MY wolf. Funny thing even with the imprint _He _was the only one that didn't put me under any pressure, he didn't tell me about the imprint because he felt I needed to make my own decisions for once. Even now, with all his cards on the table I know the decision of our future was just as much mine as it was his. He had not once told me what I _should do _or think.

I couldn't live in Forks while my heart was in La Push and there was no way my wolf was going to leave me either. If we went home I know there would be difficulties with the pack. I know I was being selfish, however, after a few weeks I realised he didn't want to return either. He had given up so much to be a Wolf taken on so much responsibility. He was a straight A student before the wolf, had big plans for college then he was told by his Alpha that he couldn't leave the reservation. He was tied to protect his people for the rest of his life.

Soooo we made the decision to stay in Phoenix. My mom, after a lot of calls and an impromptu visit allowed me stay in the house. She was completely bowled over when she met her future son in law, it was quite embarrassing to know that my mother had the hots for my fiancé. Her only condition was that I go to college, which was not a problem, in fact it was my plan all along.

He aced his high school equivalency exams. I enrolled in university to study English lit and Native American studies while my wolf enrolled in the sciences. He always wanted to be a doctor and if I had to clean toilets 7 days a week he was going to have his dream. The stupid car sold for an absolute fortune so that took care of my university fees and the native American scholarships my Quileute warrior received meant that only small part time jobs were needed to keep us fed and clothed.

Sam was not impressed, and my father pitched a fit. Surprisingly, the Elders were supportive especially Billy and Old Quil. They felt that the knowledge and experiences we earn could be used well by the tribe when we returned home. When I asked why they presumed we would ever return they both laughed. Old Quil explained that a wolf would always return home, his need to be on tribal land would always guide them home when it was right for the wolf to be there and Billy agreed. They had no problem with us remaining in Phoenix; the Cullen's were the last leeches near La Push so such a large pack was not needed anymore. Old Quil embarrassed the hell out of me when he told us that it would be considered disrespectful to Taha Aki if our offspring was not born on Quileute land. I was too mortified to respond. I was very relieved that the Elders were happy about our imprint even though I was a pale face and I had consorted with the enemy at one point.

* * *

The day that my husband graduated from medical school was the happiest day of my life. We were on the dance floor of the local nightclub that had been hired by the graduating class for the night. The noise was deafening as the music was provided by some God awful grunge band with strobe lights flashing like a bad 80's teen disco. The club was filled to the brim with young horny doctors in all stages of mating.

Lifting my head up I looked into the deep dark eyes of my gorgeous mate, he was the best thing that ever happened to me. "Hey," I whisper.

"Hey you." He smiled down at me.

"I've got a present for you." I smiled up at him.

"Mmmm is it a nice present." He smirked.

"Yep, this is like the king of presents." I lick my lips.

"So where is it?" He raised his brow in that sexy way I love.

Taking his hand that was around my waist I bring it around between us, I flatten his hand and place it over my abdomen. He stopped moving and stared down at me with a look of shock.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy." I beamed up at him.

Suddenly I was picked up and cuddled like his favourite bear. Raising me up until we were eye level I could see tears of joy begin to form at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh baby, don't cry." I leaned over and kissed the tears away.

"Wow, I'm gonna be a D..d...daddy." He stuttered.

"Yes you are." I smiled thrilled that I could give him this, that after all these years together we were finally going to have the family that we both desperately wanted.

He swung me around and strode quickly towards the exit. Once outside he began to run still holding me in his arms. We only lived 20 minutes from the club so I presumed we were running home...at wolf speed. I tightened my legs around his hips enjoying the friction his steady pace was causing. I didn't plan on wasting the minutes it takes to get us home, I wrap my arms tighter around him and nuzzle my head into the curve of his neck. Gently sucking his skin into my mouth and teasing it with my tongue, I make my way upwards towards his sexy earlobe. Using my teeth I begin to nibble the soft cartilage, it took many years of practice to be able to do this on the go. Who would have guessed that Bella Swan would ever have the ability to multitask and have perfect balance?

I knew we were home when I felt the zip on the back of my dress be ripped open, I didn't bother complaining, I consider dresses and underwear disposable these days, they rarely survive more than one wear. I gave up wasting money on panties a long time ago, no matter what I said or did they always ended up ripped on the floor or in his pocket.

I pulled his shirt off and ran my hands over his strong russet shoulders, I would never get used to the fact this, this, Adonis was mine. He captured my mouth and kissed me senseless. No one could stupefy me like this man, one kiss and I couldn't speak properly. He ravaged my mouth with his hot persistent lips, his tongue stroking mine taking all I could give. I was wetter and hornier for him than ever. Getting impatient I lower my hand between us, flicking open his belt buckle and popping the buttons underneath, I felt my bare butt land on the cold marble countertop yet again, why oh why did we always end up in the kitchen? We had a perfectly good bedroom. I tucked that question away for another time and I began lowering his jeans using my legs, once freed from its denim prison his hard throbbing member stood to attention. Running his hands down my body he spanned my small waist slowing and hovering over my abdomen. Kissing me softly on my cheek he quietly checked that this was safe for the baby. I giggled and promised him that there was no risk to the baby, teasing him that he had spent years studying medicine and still asked such a silly question.

Slowly he lifted me up until we were in line and gently pushed into my aching wet vagina then placing his hands on the counter and gently thrusting into me again and again using his sexy hips. Holding on tight to his jeans that we still low slung over his hips I began to move in a gentle rhythm following his tender lead. Being held there by my own thighs and his huge shaft I reach back and place my weight on my arms positioning myself so that I could tilt my pelvis and watch us join together quickly reaching my climax. Watching him orgasm was the most amazing sight of which I will never tire. His head thrown back with the veins protruding from his neck, his eyes squeezed tight as he howled my name. Without fail this makes me cum again, my inner walls massaging his member as he filled me with his seed.

"Thank you baby, thank you, you have no idea how happy this makes me." He kissed me softly.

"Oh I think I know." I smiled up at him. "So I presume it's time for us to return home." I whisper as I am gently placed back on the floor.

"Yep, I think it is. Is that okay with you?" He asks.

I chuckle as I unzip my cowboy boots unsurprised that they were the only article of clothing that had survived our private party. "Nah that's fine, I think it's time...But...Charlie still may shoot you."

"Why? For getting you pregnant, but we're married." He frowned.

"Yeah, that's why, he has never forgiven us for eloping, he still thinks I would never have done something like that until I got with you." I smirked.

"Well he may be right there; there are plenty of hot and sexy things you do to me that you never did with anyone else." He leered suggestively at me.

Laughing at my idiot husband I crawl into bed and curl up beside my hot doctor werewolf man, falling into a dreamy sleep that was filled with my gorgeous shirtless Dr Black holding his beautiful pink newborn son.


End file.
